Shield Of Love
by Kyura Minra
Summary: "Aku tahu bahwa sejak awal dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena... karena aku mencintainya. Dia -Cho Kyuhyunku" KyuMin / BL / Drama / Chaptered


Terlihat sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi latar pembuka di cerita ini. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa dikatakan perbukitan yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk diri. Tempat yang mungkin sedikit terisolasi dari keramaian. Sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hijau yang rindang dan di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang akan mempesona kedua bola mata siapapun.

Tempat yang hanya beberapa orang saja mungkin yang mengetahuinya. Juga diketahui oleh pemuda penuh _aegyo_ yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di hamparan rumput hijau yang luas seorang diri.

"Min-_Hyung_? Disini kau rupanya"

Ah, mungkin untuk saat ini dia tidak hanya seorang diri lagi. Terlihat namja yang tadinya menutup mata sambil menikmati semilir angin memperlihatkan kedua bola mata foxy mempesona.

"Kyu. _Waeyo_?" Tanya Lee Sungmin –_namja_ tadi- setelah melihat siapa yang mengusik ketenangan yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan jika berada di sekitar pemuda pemanggil yang di ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Bukan. Bukan karena Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang berisik ataupun _hyperactive_, melainkan karena fans Kyuhyun yang selalu meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun setiap melihat _Ice Evil Prince_ itu. Dan Sungmin yang notabene adalah orang terdekatnya pun pastinya akan terganggu oleh polusi udara yang di lakukan oleh pemuja Kyuhyun.

Apa aku tadi mengatakan orang terdekat? Mianhae, maksudku adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Lee Sungmin adalah seorang kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak. Aku tidak salah, mereka memang pasangan _namja - namja_. Tetapi yang namanya cinta tidak mengenal _gender_ bukan?

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk menemaniku saja." Jawab pemuda bersurai _brunette _ini dingin.

"Apa kau diikuti oleh fansmu itu lagi?" Tanya sungmin tidak kalah datar. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri dan memandang datar Sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cepatlah. Aku ingin segera pergi ke _Book Store_." Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk membersihkan debu di celananya. Dia meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa menunggunya terlebih dahulu -seperti yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih biasanya- sehingga dia tidak menyadari sunggingan miris yang tercetak jelas di bibir _adorable_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHIELD OF LOVE**

**Kyura Minra**

**Cast Kyumin Couple and other**

**Kyu milik Ming. Ming milik Kyu. KyuMin milik SMEnt dan keluarganya**

**Tapi overall mereka se****j****atinya adalah milik Tuhan**

**Warning : Yaoi, ****Jeongmal Mianhae****Typo(s) –without edit-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau mungkin sekarang ini menganggap ia yang selalu berada di sampingmu hanyalah tamengmu  
Tameng yang sama sekali tidak ada harganya sama sekali di matamu  
Sehingga kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui seberapa indahnya itu  
Dan juga seberapa berharganya itu untukmu  
Sampai akhirnya kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya  
Menghancurkan tameng yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuanmu melanjutkan hidupmu"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min-_hyung! Chakkaman_!"

Sungmin yang merasa menoleh. Dia melihat _namja_ berparas imut sedang berlari sambil menarik seorang berkepala besar. Mereka itu Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon atau biasa di kenal sebagai Yesung.

"Hah..hah..hah...Kau keterlaluan hyung. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini" Ryeowook merengut lucu dan di beri hadiah kecupan oleh Yesung sang kekasih. Sungmin yang melihat aksi YeWook Couple itu hanya bisa melempar senyuman miris.

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan Yesung tak menyadari senyum yang diukir oleh hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Wokkie-_ah_, Sungie-_hyung_ ingat kalian sedang ada dimana." Pada akhirnya Sungmin menyadarkan kedua sejoli itu dari suasana romansa yang sedari tadi mereka ciptakan.

Ryeowook melihat sekitarnya lalu mendorong Yesung -yang sedang menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari surai hitam Ryeowook- dengan muka memerah. Ternyata mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena aksi mesra-tak-tahu-tempat-dan-keadaan mereka.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di _Elf Sapphire Blue High School _jika pangeran mereka tidaklah _single _lagi. Cho Kyuhyun dengan Lee Sungmin, Kim Joongwoon atau biasa dikenal Yesung dengan Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae dengan Lee Hyukjae atau dikenal Eunhyuk, dan Choi Siwon dengan Kim Kibum.

"Min?" Suara _bass _ yang sangat di familiar pun menyapa pendengaran ketiga _namja _ itu. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"_Ne _Kyu?" Jawab Sungmin yang memperlihatkan wajah setriliun _aegyo_ pada sang kekasih. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. _Stoic _kata mereka menamai ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyunyun.

"Begitukah caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu Tuan Cho?". Merasa pertanyaan _hyung _kesayangannya itu tidak mendapat balasan malah mendapat tatapan dingin, Ryeowook menimpali dengan nada sinis yang sangat ketara. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang pemuda kelahiran Juni itu katakan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan _namjachingu_nya tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan yang dilayangkan sang korban penarikan padanya. Sungmin yang merasa potesan kecilnya takkan ditanggapi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun membawanya (read : menariknya).

Lagi. Dan selalu begini. Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Dia bahkan seakan-akan tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sungmin yang notabene _namjachingu_ Sungmin tidak menyadari tingkah Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Dia sadar, tapi tidak perduli. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya. _Love is blind, right?_

Setelah sudah berada cukup jauh dari YeWook _Couple_ Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terlihat memerah. Sungmin melayangkan tatapan bingung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Untuk apa kita di UKS? Kau sakit?" Ternyata tempat yang menjadi perhentian mereka adalah UKS yang berada di luar gedung utama sekolah. Mungkin tidak terlihat seperti UKS. Malah terlihat seperti tempat praktek dokter karena ruangannya yang besar dan fasilitas yang tidak perlu diragukan kelengkapannya.

"Min. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau harus menemani ku ke _Book Store."_ Jawab Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia marah. Terdengar dari suaranya yang memberat dan sangat dingin. Juga tangannya yang mengepal sehingga memperlihatkan urat hijau kebiru-biruan di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Ta-tapi kau sendiri kan yang meninggalkanku. Jadi itu bukan salahku Kyu." Sungmin menunduk takut. _Namja _manis itu bahkan tedengar gugup. Dia sangat takut dengan tatapan _namja _dihadapannya yang melemparkan tatapan merendah kepadanya.

"Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku, begitu?" Nada suara Kyuhyun meningkat.

"Bukan begitu Kyu."

"Jadi apa maumu, heh?!" pemuda _brunette _itu membentak Sungmin tampa perasaan.

"K-kyu. _Mi-mianhae. _Kyu, ma-af kan a-aku. Aku tak a-akan mengulang-inya lagi." Seiring meningkatnya emosi Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun semakin merunduk ketakutan. Tidak berani menatap namja yang sudah ia temani dan mengisi statusnya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini.

"Cih. Terserahmu. Aku pulang. Dan jangan mengikutiku" Setelah mengatakan kalimat beserta nada dingin mematikan itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintu putih UKS tanpa menyadari Sungmin yang merosot jatuh dengan isakan pedih yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi karena perlakuannya yang –sangat- tidak menghargai Sungmin.

Selalu. Pasti selalu begini. Kyuhyun yang marah karena masalah sepele yang bahkan bukan kesalahan Sungmin. Sungmin yang selalu minta maaf atas apa yang sudah pasti bukan kesalahannya. Sungmin tidak menyesal akan apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Dia juga tidak perduli dengan sikap dingin dan kasar kyuhyun terhadapnya, karena dia tahu kalu dia hanya tameng terhadap fans-fans fanatic Kyuhyun. Sejak awal pun ia sudah tahu kalau kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkanya. Memanfaatkannya tanpa memperlakukannya dengan manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeCont….

**Annyeong haseyo yeorobun^^ aku Kyura reader lama author baru^^**

**Aku mempersembahkan ffn ini untuk KyuMin yang masih kuharapkan bersama. Dan satu lagi I'm Joyer till all is END. #InggrisHancur**

**BTW mohon reviewnya lanjut atau end aja.**

**papayy**


End file.
